Social Networking
by Toesocks29
Summary: A series of letters between Katara and Firelord Zuko. Includes early wedding gifts, Water Tribe meals, and one very spoiled messenger hawk.


Dear Zuko,

Your hawk needs an attitude adjustment. It came spiraling through my window in the middle of the night, nipped my fingers when I reached for your scroll, and scratched my arm with its talons. Maybe we should switch over to a snow owl for a bit? They're much fluffier and more docile then hawks. Thank you for the shipment of blankets, Aang doesn't enjoy using a sleeping bag made out of animal skins, I like the silkiness of them.

_Dear Katara, _

_My hawk is perfectly well-behaved, he probably doesn't like the cold. I don't know how you stand it. Snow owls, eh? Those fluffy monsters wouldn't last a minute out in this heat, let alone soar through the hot skies delivering letters, the hawk stays. Aang had wrote me a letter complaining about the animal skins...I'm sure they're warm. He's also told me about "sea prunes" are they truly as terrible as he makes them out to be?_

Dear Zuko,

Aang wrote that? Dad thinks we should start using snow owls around here, its a pretty good idea since the tribe has expanded so much. How about I make a little snowsuit for your hawk? That way he won't be as flustered when he has to deliver letters. There is no better feeling in the world then falling asleep in a sleeping bag next to a roaring fire, you feel so safe and secure. Sea prunes are delicious...especially sprinkled with sugar.

_Dear Katara, _

_A snowsuit? If he got attacked by another hawk, he wouldn't stand a chance with an extra layer on. I received your package of sea prunes the other day and I had Cook prepare them for my dessert. I must admit they're pretty good, try toasting them next time and then add sugar. Mai tried them but didn't like them as much as I did. Be on the look out for more gifts._

Dear Zuko,

Alright no snowsuit for Iqniq. You toasted them? Usually they're boiled..hmm..I'll try that next time. Remember Mai didn't like the giant sea crab dinner I made either? I don't think she favors Water Tribe cuisine. I don't need anymore gifts from you. The headband you sent was beautiful by the way, I loved the bead work, thanks for that. No more gifts!

_Dear Katara,_

_Iqniq? Please tell me you didn't name MY hawk, he doesn't need a name he's just a way of keeping the social network going. Consider the headband a early wedding present. A lot of women in the Fire Nation wear them, to keep their hair back during the hotter days. It's next year, right?_

Dear Zuko,

Oh please, he's OUR hawk. Iqniq means "fire" I thought it'd be fitting. It was either that or Karpok which means "is hungry". Before he flies away I feed him some seal jerky, I think he's addicted to it, he won't leave until he's had three good sized pieces. He's starting to warm up to me. The ceremony will be at the Southern Air Temple, be sure to wear layers because the temperature goes up and down in the mountains. I'll have a pair of gloves made up for you, Water Tribe style if you don't mind.

_Dear Katara, _

_I can handle a little bit of chilly weather, I am a Firebender you know. Remember when I borrowed Aang from you at the North Pole? I walked through an entire blizzard without gloves. I knew Iqniq was getting fatter! I couldn't fathom how though. That sea jerky is probably loaded with fat..though the fire flakes I throw to him are probably just as bad._

Dear Zuko,

Aww, so you do spoil Iqniq? I knew it! The gloves are lined with Koalaotter fur and the front of them have a good material for gripping. I had trouble finding red hued fabric for the outside but I think the black will look good with your robes. I remember that blizzard, I was worried you two weren't going to make it out alive. I also remember that you didn't wear gloves, probably had been hard to spar with me if you had. It still amazes me you didn't get frostbite.

_Dear Katara, _

_The gloves are handsome, I have to keep them hidden so Uncle doesn't snatch them, thank you. You're were already a hard person to spar with, after our Oasis fight I knew I had to keep a close eye on you if we ever met again. Firebenders have this special trick when it comes to controlling our body temperatures, I can never get too cold. The same goes for Waterbenders, you can never get too hot. Iqniq is the messenger hawk of the fiancee of the Avatar and the Firelord, of course he's spoiled.  
><em>

Dear Zuko,

I'll see if I can have a parka made for General Iroh, he might look good in purple. You really kept an eye on me? Dad brought me a snow owl today, he said of instead of walking all away across the village I can just send him a message via owl. I named your hawk, give me some names for the owl. Its a boy.

Dear Zuko,

Its been a month and nobody has heard from you. You better write me or I'll show up at the Palace unannounced, your mother-in-law would love that, I mean it.

_Dear Katara, _

_You're not going to believe this..Iqniq laid eggs! He's a she! I feel so cheated. I'm sorry I didn't send a different hawk, but it would have felt like I was betraying Iqniq. Her babies are doing good, they've taken a liking to sea prunes. Owl names? Hmm...how about Yasuo? It means "peaceful one." I wouldn't mind if you showed up, but the wedding is in a few weeks, right? I'll see you at the Southern Air Temple. My monster-in-law would complain until the komodo rhino's came roaring home. Of course I kept an eye on you, Katara.  
><em>

Dear Zuko,

Really? Oh that's wonderful! I'd love to see the babies while they're still little and fluffy. Yasuo is a good pick, all he does is sleep anyway. Has Aang mentioned anything to you about the wedding? Whenever I bring it up, he gets fidgety and avoids my questions. Do you know how hard it is to plan a wedding by yourself? Mai's mother isn't that bad is she? Well for the record,

_ Dear Katara, _

_I haven't heard from him. He's probably just nervous, all grooms get flighty when the wedding starts getting close. Mai and I had a planner do everything for us, we had nothing to do with it. Iqniq is driving me crazy, she'll come flying in and begin nipping at important documents and she'll take strips of the paper to her nest. The Governor's wife is very...demanding._

Dear Zuko,

I wonder who Iqniq's mate is...they mate for life, right? I can't believe you didn't plan your own wedding! Though I can't help but be a little envious, its hard to figure out what kind of flowers I should carry down the aisle. Panda-lilies or Fire-lilies?

_Dear Katara, _

_When you're running an entire nation by yourself its a little tricky to handle a wedding too. The planner did a good job though, if you're feeling overwhelmed I can send him down to help out. Dragon hawks are known to mate for life, they sing to one another. Fire-lilies. Red really brings out your eyes.  
><em>

Dear Zuko,

I may not be running a nation, Mr. Hotpants, but I still juggle things. I teach Waterbending, I attend tribal meetings, I deliver babies, I heal the sick/wounded, and I'm planning a wedding that's going to take place in a temple. You sit at a desk and look over documents (and write letters, of course) Gran-Gran has been helping out a little, she agrees with fire-lies by the way, thank you.

_Dear Katara, _

_Awww, poor little Waterbender. I do more then sit at a desk! I visit villages, I attend meetings with my advisers, I look over and sign important bills, documents, etc, and I donate money to sick houses and orphanages. I actually write my letters to you when I'm relaxing in the garden or library. Your Gran-Gran agrees with me? Does she even know who I am?_

Dear Zuko,

Are you forgetting that you saved me from that lightning strike? The moment after I told her about that, she was quiet for a moment, chuckled, and then hobbled away. She probably also remembers you from your first "visit" to our tribe. I write my letters right before I go so sleep. Right now I can hear the whales, its chilly outside but my igloo is pretty toasty. Heard from Aang at all? He's in the Earth Kingdom with Toph, apparently she's been teaching Metalbending to whoever is willing to learn. I miss him.

0o0o0o

Zuko set down the most previous letter from Katara. Her hand writing was simple yet elegant, she was clearly fluent with quills and ink. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her. Did she write letters while sitting on her bed? Was her hair let down or tied back? Zuko bet she wore slippers. How did she stay warm at night? How could she light a fire without melting the igloo?

_"I write my letters before I go to sleep."_

Would she be yawning as she wrote the characters to his name? She probably wrote bathed in candlelight, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she read over his own letter. Zuko knew she had a knack for biting on her lower lip, did she ever-

The Firelord shook his head. Quit thinking about her, his mind scolded, she's engaged to be married and you already have a wife! He tucked her letter into his robes and pulled out his own parchment, time to get writing.

0o0o0o

Katara was laying by the fire, listening to the flames crack and pop merrily, when she heard Gran-Gran call out from behind the animal hide door.

"Come in" Katara said.

Hanna pushed the skin aside and looked down at her twenty two year old granddaughter, she was gazing at a letter and Hanna could see the Fire Nation cylinder it came in not too far away. The elder took a seat on the bed and cleared her throat. Katara took a lingering glance at the parchment before looking upwards.

"You and the Firelord exchange plenty of letters, hmm?"

Katara nodded. "The hawks are a great way to stay in contact. I was thinking of sending Yasuo with a letter to Aang."

Hanna smiled weakly. "I'm sure he would be happy to hear from you."

"He's in the Earth Kingdom with Toph, the blind Earthbender. He's visiting families affected by the war and-"

"How is the Firelord?" Kanna interrupted. It was obvious Katara missed her fiancee, she talked about him to whoever would listen. Hanna had heard about Aang more then enough. She was actually a bit more intrigued by the scarred man who had saved Katara's life, a brave deed in Kanna's opinion, Katara didn't speak of him much. But Kanna knew the two wrote letters to each other constantly.

"Zuko? He's good, just doing Firelord things..." it was obvious Katara wanted to talk more about Aang.

"I want to meet him" Kanna said firmly "That first time didn't count!"

Katara laughed "You'll meet him at the wedding, Gran-Gran. Maybe he'll dance with you?"

"I highly doubt your Grandfather would approve" Hanna said dryly and the two Water Tribe woman giggled.

0o0o0o

_Katara, _

_How could I forget? I have the scar to prove it. Sometimes I'll touch it and for a moment I back on the battlefield. I can feel the bolt soaring towards you, I can hear Azula's lunatic laughter, and I can see your eyes widen in shock. I'm lucky I managed to stop it. Aang hasn't written me but I did receive a letter from Sokka, did you hear that Suki is pregnant? Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you...oops._

Zuko,

Once I started to heal you, I could feel how much pain and shock you were in. Its a miracle you survived with all that lightning coursing through you. Is it still giving you trouble? The wedding is only a few weeks away so when I see you I'll give it a through healing session, okay? Of course I knew Suki is pregnant! She's my sister-in-law, aha. By the way, Gran-Gran wants to meet you and she would also love a dance. Can't wait to see you! Miss you!

0o0o0o

**This is somewhat of a prologue to **Mask**. If you read it again you'll see I mentioned Aang's hesitation whenever Katara brought up marriage. **

**I do believe that at some point in their friendship, Zuko developed romantic feelings for Katara. I'm not just saying that because I'm a Zutarian but from a neutral shipper point of view. There is no doubt in my mind that Katara grew to love Aang as she got older, I tried to keep her completely in character while writing this. I hate it when I read a fanfic and Katara is immediately attracted to Zuko in the first chapter, even though she's married/dating Aang, that's unrealistic.**


End file.
